bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Uehara Himari
ひまり |English Name = Himari Uehara |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-B (Season 1) |Birthday = October 23 |Gender = Female |Height = 155 cm |Band = afterglow |Position = Leader, bassist |Instrument = FENDER Model American Vintage '74 Jazz Black |Blood Type = B |Zodiac = Scorpio (♏︎) |Likes = Chocolate Convenience store snacks |Dislikes = Shiitake mushrooms |Hobbies = Comparing sweets from different convenience stores |Image Color = #FF999A |Seiyuu = Katou Emiri (加藤 英美里) |Nickname = Hii-chan (Ako, Hagumi and Moca)}} Uehara Himari is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and is the leader and bassist of Afterglow. She is a huge fan of Kaoru's. Appearance Himari has medium-length, pale pink hair worn in low pigtails with a tuft of straightened bangs while the remainder is layered. She has fair skin and green eyes with sharp corners. Her casual attire is fairly feminine with a monotone color scheme. Originally for performances Himari wore a black low-cut top under a white dress with plunging neckline, shoulders cut out, and a grey line pattern. She pairs this with black stockings, white and black shoes, a black bracelet on each wrist, and a dark grey hat. She wears the same choker as her bandmates. Currently she wears a stylized top with a pink pencil skirt with black boots and pink socks. She switches her hat, and gains new jewelry. She wears a choker matching her bandmates, along with a large black hoodie with Afterglow written on it, along with splatter markings. Personality Himari is cheerful, good-natured, and is the band coordinator. She struggles to read the mood of a situation, which means she sometimes does things that have no effect. She's weak to tear-jerkers and sentimental episodes, and is fairly romantic. She is also weak to being teased, and tends to be clumsy and fall around at times. She enjoys comparing the different sweets she buys from convenience stores and likes making them as well. She also likes cute things like clothing and stuffed animals, but wants to be seen as "cool" by others. Her ideas are normally teased or rejected - but her bandmates try to show support in their own way. Game Interactions A list of characters Himari interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Trivia *She plays tennis and is a member of the tennis club. *Himari is often concerned about her weight and gets teased by Moca, who doesn't gain weight easily, about it. *She often goes to Hazawa Coffee to vent after it closes down.File:Loading Screen Comic 23.jpg *She is the shortest Afterglow member. *In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on PANTHER and Carmen. *Her bass guitar, Fender model American Vintage '74 Jazz Black, is no longer produced by Fender. This means that the bass guitar has become a rare item, even very difficult to find until now. *Himari has an older sister.That Could Be Interesting/Card Story#Episode *Himari, alongside with Ran, are the only members of Afterglow who interact with members from all the other bands (and in the dialogues at the end of every game). **Aside from Kasumi, Himari is also the only girl who has Live and post-Live interactions with the bassists from each band (whereas Kasumi has interactions with the other four vocalists). External Links Navigation ru:Уихара Химари Category:Afterglow Category:Characters